Rubie
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#FF6811; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(255,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(255,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #FF0000; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B0000;" | Creator | Seaviper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B0000; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B0000;" | Main Attribute | Selfishness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B0000; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B0000;" | Elemental Attribute | Lava |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B0000; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B0000;" | Theme Color | Red |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B0000; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B0000;" | Theme Animal | Wolf |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B0000; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B0000;" | Theme Song | Fight Song-Rachel Platten |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B0000; border-bottom: 1px solid #FF0000;" | MBTI Personality | ESTJ |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#FF6811; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(255,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(255,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #FF0000; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B0000;" | Age | 14 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B0000; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B0000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B0000; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B0000;" | Occupation | Bullying dragons who are lower than her and those whothink they are as perfect as her |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B0000; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B0000;" | Tribe | SkyWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B0000; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B0000;" | Goal | To be perfect in every stinkin' possible way |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B0000; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B0000;" | Residence | Sky Kingdom, in a mansion on top of a perfect mountain |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B0000; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B0000;" | Relatives | Super wealthy parents |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B0000; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B0000;" | Allies | Those who respect her, her pet scavenger, her parents |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B0000; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B0000;" | Enemies | Basically dragons she finds dumb or idiotic, which is everyone |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B0000; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B0000;" | Likes | Burning stuff, being perfect, jewels, gold, silver, and many other valuable stuff, jewelry |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B0000; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B0000;" | Dislikes | Imperfections, lower dragons, dragons who underestimate her, mud, dirty or imperfect stuff |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B0000; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B0000;" | Powers and abilities | Typical SkyWing powers, greed |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B0000; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B0000;" | Weapons | Typical SkyWing weapons, rudness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B0000; border-bottom: 1px solid #8B0000;" | Ships | Undetermined |- style="border-top: 1px solid #8B0000;" | Quote | "Honestly, there can't possibly be another dragon on Pyrrhia who is as perfect as me." |} |} Rubie belongs to Seaviper, using her without my permission will not be taken lightly. And all those things I didn't say Wrecking balls inside my brain Description Rubie, as her name implies, is a ruby color, the reddest of red, a fresh drop of perfectly crimson blood among a freshly forged steel scale. Her underscales are the orangest of Orange, like a freshly picked orange on a bright morning. Her wing membranes and spines are slightly darker, like the ripest pumpkin, grown with plenty of nutrients and water. Her eyes are a shocking lemon yellow, a perfect lemon with frost encrusting it. Her claws, horns, and wingclaws the color of stone grey, polished as brightly as possible. Her teeth are a snow white, glittering just like it was freshly fallen. Her build, perfectly slim, not too plum or slim, just right. She has a long, elegant tail that is perfect, curving down just right all the way to the tip. Her legs are long and thin, yet suprisingly sturdy. Her claws curve just right, perfect for inflicting the right amount of damage. Her wings are the perfect size, not too big and ugly, nor too small and flimsy. Her horns curve perfectly, like the waves of an ocean with little wind. Her teeth are just right, sharp to the tip with a slight curve. Her ears curve finely, like a perfect oval with a point at the end. Her spines are like perfect rose thorns, curving the right amount, not too much or too little. Her neck is long and flawless, with just the right curve when holding her head high. Her head is like a spike, with a perfectly pointed long snout. Her build is thin, yet she is suprisingly strong, and she always has dragons underestimating her strength. She wears lots of jewelry, and is usually seen wearing a long, coal black silk dress, with some streaks of actual silver on it. All her spines are embedded with diamonds, and three rubies under each eye. Her horns are decoreted with gold chains wrapping up them, and her ears have a diamond piercing in each one, along with one gold hoop earring on the tips and three silver hoops connected together pierced on near her head on each ear. She is very beutiful, but who said perfect girls always have to be nice? I will scream them loud tonight Can you hear my voice this time this is my fight song Personality Rubie is wealthy, and many say that her wealth has "corrupted" her, meaning it has turned her into a beast who hides her wrath and trickery under a sheet of innocence. She is a brat, and manipulates males with her beauty to have things go her way, before she breaks their hearts. She is cold, and is also a very nasty tattletale, gossiper, rumor-spreader, and lier. She loves it when things go her way, and always makes sure that happens. She never donates to the poor, yet alone give away her money. She looks down on those who aren't as wealthy as her, and she has this group of girls who follow her, her wealthy friends who act just like her. In short, she acts like a snobby princess, despite her not being Royal. However, this is all an act. She is really insecure, and her mother is commanding her to do these things. She is afraid of her mother, but she doesn't want to show her fear, so she hides it under a blanket of sheer rudeness and self-egotistical. She was afraid that if she wasn't a jerk, she would be made fun of at school, and her mother would be disgusted at her, and kick her out of the family. She is occasionally nice, but only in private, because yada yada her mother tells her to act like a jerk and not interact with those disgusting low-rankers. Their family has a rather high rank, and that is the main reason why they are so wealthy. Another is because her mother and father run a importing business, where they recieve and import valuable ores and jems. She fears that one day, the wealth will corrupt her, just like what it did to her "friends". Take back my life song Prove I'm alright song History Her parents had a egg as red as a ruby, and later on it hatched, thus creating Rubie. Her parents were more of a middle rank, and we're about as wealthy as the average dragon. Perhaps slightly wealthier. She lived a normal life, but as soon as she turned six, her life was turned around. Her parents started an importing business, and it took off, earning their family a much higher rank and much more wealth. They moved into a mansion built by the best builders, and things began escalating there. Her mother began to go harsher, literally kicking some of her daughters and sons out of the family because they broke her rules. Only Rubie and a few others remained, and Rubie knew that if she didn't start acting like a jerk, she too, would get kicked out of the family. Thus Rubie began her act, pleasing her mother while hurting others. This carried on, the harshness escalating as she got older. However, on the inside, she was devastated, because she was hurting so many dragons. She began talking to them in private, telling them that the only reason why she is mean to them was because of her mother. With some encouragement, she started a plan, one that inboxed to overthrow her mother from her business, and have her take over, as well mend the wounds of her broken life and family. Hover, she must wait, for she is too young. My powers turned on Starting right now I'll be strong Trivia *She has a pet scavenger named Crimson. *She has a plan where she will overthrow her mother and father from her business and take over completely, as well as reforge the family and fix the shattered parts of her live and her family. *She has a serious sense of fashion. *She loves jems, especially Rubys. (Ironically) I'll play my fight song And I don't really care if nobody else believes Quotes Here are some of the most common things she says, so read on and try not to get your feelings broken. 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me Gallery PdQ7.png|Rubie as a Red Gemshard Dragon Rubie.jpeg|Blinggggg Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Characters